falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03BoSKnightCaptainLarsen.txt
DLC03Acadia_BoS |scene= |topic=0103433D |before= |response=All right, this one's by the books! Move in, take it slow, and make sure nothing gets out! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=01034E54 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Hey, Larsen. |response=Well, that could've been worse. |after=Larsen: Are we sure that's all of them? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01034E53 |before=Larsen: Well, that could've been worse. |response=Are we sure that's all of them? |after=Player Default: Relax. We definitely got them all. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01034E52 |before=Player Default: Relax. We definitely got them all. |response=You've seen this place, and... whatever the hell they were up to. I'm sure you can understand my concern. |after=Larsen: The fact that these synths, operating on their own, organized into this group, and started... building things. It's horrifying. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01034E51 |before=Player Default: Hard to be sure. I don't think there are any left, but you never know. |response=I don't like the thought of leaving this unfinished. |after=Larsen: The fact that these synths, operating on their own, organized into this group, and started... building things. It's horrifying. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01034E50 |before=Player Default: Who cares? We got enough of them. |response=We should all care. If we didn't wipe them out, they can rebuild and then we're back to square one. |after=Larsen: The fact that these synths, operating on their own, organized into this group, and started... building things. It's horrifying. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01034E4F |before=Player Default: Are we sure there wasn't some other way to handle this? |response=Little late to be having second thoughts, don't you think? |after=Larsen: The fact that these synths, operating on their own, organized into this group, and started... building things. It's horrifying. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01034E4A |before=Player Default: You've seen this place, and... whatever the hell they were up to. I'm sure you can understand my concern. |response=The fact that these synths, operating on their own, organized into this group, and started... building things. It's horrifying. |after=Larsen: Their presence here goes against everything the Brotherhood stands for. We've done the world a favor by eliminating them. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01034E49 |before=Larsen: The fact that these synths, operating on their own, organized into this group, and started... building things. It's horrifying. |response=Their presence here goes against everything the Brotherhood stands for. We've done the world a favor by eliminating them. |after=Larsen: We're going to retain a presence on the island, just to be sure the job is done. Pick off any stragglers coming in from the wilderness. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01034E48 |before=Larsen: Their presence here goes against everything the Brotherhood stands for. We've done the world a favor by eliminating them. |response=We're going to retain a presence on the island, just to be sure the job is done. Pick off any stragglers coming in from the wilderness. |after=Larsen: We've done good work here. Be proud. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01034E47 |before=Larsen: We're going to retain a presence on the island, just to be sure the job is done. Pick off any stragglers coming in from the wilderness. |response=We've done good work here. Be proud. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=23 |topic=01033DFD |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Very good. We'll be here when you're ready. |response=We've got this area locked down, but the sooner we can mobilize the happier I'll be. |after=Larsen: Are we cleared to initiate the assault? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Very good. We'll be here when you're ready. |response=If I may... I don't like this place. At all. |after=Larsen: Are we cleared to initiate the assault? |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Very good. We'll be here when you're ready. |response=And here I thought the Commonwealth was a shithole. |after=Larsen: Are we cleared to initiate the assault? |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Very good. We'll be here when you're ready. |response=We're eager to get this over with. |after=Larsen: Are we cleared to initiate the assault? |abxy=A4a}} |topic=01030E8E |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Looks like you made it. |response=''{snapping to attention}'' Sir! |after=Larsen: Knight-Captain Larsen. I'm heading up this little excursion. |abxy=A1a}} |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Looks like you made it. |response=''{snapping to attention}'' Ma'am! |after=Larsen: Knight-Captain Larsen. I'm heading up this little excursion. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01030E8D |before=Larsen: Sir! |response=Knight-Captain Larsen. I'm heading up this little excursion. |after=Larsen: We've secured a perimeter, and are prepping for the assault. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01030E8C |before=Larsen: Knight-Captain Larsen. I'm heading up this little excursion. |response=We've secured a perimeter, and are prepping for the assault. |after=Larsen: It's my understanding that you were assigned reconaissance duty. That's proceeding as planned? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01030E8B |before=Larsen: We've secured a perimeter, and are prepping for the assault. |response=It's my understanding that you were assigned reconaissance duty. That's proceeding as planned? |after=Player Default: That's right. I'm scouting the target area. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01030E8A |before=Player Default: That's right. I'm scouting the target area. |response=Very good. We'll be here when you're ready. |after=Larsen: We've got this area locked down, but the sooner we can mobilize the happier I'll be. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01030E89 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let's take it down a notch, pal. I'll get around to it. |response=Look, we're taking a risk being here. We're exposed, and we're separated from the main force. The sooner we get this over with, the better. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=I'll be waiting for word that the mission can proceed. |after=Larsen: We've got this area locked down, but the sooner we can mobilize the happier I'll be. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01030E88 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Wait, that was my job? I thought I was in charge of party supplies! |response=The longer we're out in the open, the greater the chance that we'll lose the element of surprise, or worse, come under attack. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=We won't move until you make the call, but we can't wait forever. |after=Larsen: We've got this area locked down, but the sooner we can mobilize the happier I'll be. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=01030E87 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What exactly is the plan for moving in? |response=Once the order's been given, we'll air drop on to the site, lock it down, and obliterate every synth we find. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But that order won't come until intelligence has been gathered. Are you making progress? |after=Player Default: That's right. I'm scouting the target area. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01030E82 |before=Larsen: We've got this area locked down, but the sooner we can mobilize the happier I'll be. |response=Are we cleared to initiate the assault? |after=Player Default: We're clear. Let's move out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01030E81 |before=Player Default: We're clear. Let's move out. |response=Very good. We'll see you there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01030E80 |before=Player Default: Not yet. I need more time. |response=''{frustrated}'' If you say so... We'll just keep waiting. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01030E7F |before=Player Default: There must be some other way to resolve this... |response=You know as well as I do that those synths cannot be allowed to exist. Don't worry, our men should be safe. Now, can we go? |after=Player Default: We're clear. Let's move out. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01030E7E |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What's our strategy? |response=We won't move in until you're on site. Then we do a sweep and clear, floor by floor. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=The vertibird will maintain a perimeter, in case any of them try and make a run for it. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Are we clear to proceed? |after=Player Default: We're clear. Let's move out. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0101C83F |before= |response=Let's get this done. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0103433E |trow=3 |before= |response=You are listening, aren't you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is everything all right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You seem... distracted. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files